As is well known and understood, the "home craftsman" utilizes many different types of electrical power and/or manually operable tools of significant size and bulk--such as, a router, a table saw, a jigsaw, a miter box, etc. Most people usually only have a single work-bench, however, and when it is therefore desired to utilize one, or the other, of these types of equipment it becomes necessary to free the tool that has been used from the work-bench, store it aside, and then secure the new tool in place. Besides this being a time consuming problem each and every occasion that a change-over is to be made, another problem exists in the significant storage space required to put all these other tools when not being used. For many people, however, the work space is limited, so that the area to store these other power tools may just not be available. Usually, whatever storage space exists is taken up for the storage of hand tools, nails, screws, measuring devices, scribes, and so forth, and to then have to define a space for the storage of these large and cumbersome other tools oftentimes becomes not only impractable, but impossible.